


Son...

by LaterDays



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterDays/pseuds/LaterDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In light of recent chapters, my friends are horrible enablers without realizing it. Just a very short piece for reactions of certain characters that are dead. But one seems to have just willed themselves back to life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son...

All the ninja dead had set up camp with popcorn to watch the largest battle of the war thus far play out. There had been a fair amount of yelling from different places. More chairs brought out as those that fell joined them. Many had edged away from Kushina Uzumaki, who spent half the time either shouting encouragement to her son, husband, and the alliance or shrieking in rage at Madara and his allies.

At any rate, she had been instantly struck dumb when she saw the Kyuubi yanked from her son. Her friend in life and again in death, Mikoto Uchiha, returned to her side. Itachi took a place behind both women, resting a hand on his mother's shoulder. They could only watch in horror as Madara struck Sasuke down too. Being dead really sucked when you couldn't protect your own kid. And Minato had been off dealing with team stuff, completely unaware.

Fugaku had watched everything off to one side, no emotion visible on his face. Without a word, he walked forward toward the barrier that kept them from the mortal world. Much to everyone's surprise, he walked right through and stood on the battlefield a few feet from Sasuke's body. Kushina leapt up and ran after him, but slammed right into the barrier.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR YA KNOW!!! LET ME OUTTA HERE!"

But her yells went unheard and she sat back down, pouting miserably.

Meanwhile, Fugaku stared down at Sasuke's motionless body. His eyes stared down, taking in the sight before him. And the first words out of his mouth...

"Son, I'm extremely disappoint."


End file.
